I Hate Every Thing About You
by Ariel Prince
Summary: What was meant to be a fun girls night out, for Serena’s Sweet Sixteen, turns out to be something she would rather forget, because the more she thinks about it the worse the situation could get. . . Song Fic


**I Hate Everything About You**

**Song By Three Days Grace**

**Story By Yume-Kyoko**

__

What was meant to be a fun girls night out for Serena's Sweat Sixteen turns out to be something she would rather forget, 'cause the more she thinks about it the worse the situation could get. . . . . . . . . . 

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take

* * *

**He leans against the door breathing heavily with his eyes closed, sweat starting to roll down his face and somewhat frustrated. He had just been running after **_her_. . . . .

* * *

Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet **

* * *

She runs as fast as she can, trying to get away, far away from _him. . . . . . . . . . . . ._****Trying to remember the nights' events, tears rolling down her face; she only remembers bits and pieces, though enough to know **_what_** happened, but not enough to know **_how_**. She slowed down when she realised she was at the park**

* * *

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make _

* * *

He was on top of her, naked, as was she, on his bed, they were close to their climax and her fingernails dug deep into his back, the pleasure filling her every sense and nerve, all fears erased, nothing but the joy of being with him. . . . . . . . . _

* * *

All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet 

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

**

* * *

A shiver ran down his spin at the thought of _her. . . . . ._ **

**He punched the door in frustration.**

'_Damn her!' _**he thought **_'this was her fault' _

'_Why did she have to come up to me…?'_

'_And drunk of all things!'_

'_I let her in and she . . . she. . .' _**he sighs.**

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet 

Only when I stop to think about it

_

* * *

Darien is pushed against the door by her, crushing her lips to his. Somehow desperate, yet unsure, like it was her first or second. Gripping his shirt by the handful just under his collar,__ pulling him down to make it easier for her to reach._ Gripping his shirt by the handful just under his collar, 

_She felt arms wrap around her and pull her closer. She could feel something hard between her thighs from his pants._

* * *

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

* * *

'_Damn it,' _**she thought **_'why him? ' _

'_Why did I have to go up to him . . .?'_

'_And…and…drunk as hell!'_

'_I… why him?' _**she asks herself as she slides down the tree, and huddles up.**

* * *

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

* * *

'_No!' _**Her mind screamed. **_'I don't want to remember anymore!'_** tears starting to spill from her eyes. She hated the images coming to her, she felt sick. Her heart felt as if it had stoped, she hadn't thought of the consequences. **_'I haven't had my period yet this month'. _**It was due around this time. She new the park well, she ran to the nearest pharmacy. She grabbed her Luna Pen and disguised her self as an adult…**

* * *

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

…  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

* * *

'_Why?' _**he thought**

'_God…do I…?'_

…

'_no' _**she whispered in horror**

'_Should I…?'_

* * *

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me _

* * *

5 years later _

'_Darien?' _**Serena said in a panic, hiding someone behind her**

'_Serena?...Huh? Who's this?' _**Darien said as he saw someone hugging her legs, he bent down to see**

'_Umm…it's…this is…' _**Serena started numbly**

'_Hi my name is Rini, and my mummy taught me to always be polite, but never talk to strangers, but my mummy seems to know you, so I can talk to you' _**The little girl said from behind her mother with a smile.**

* * *

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 


End file.
